Starcrossed
by o0Danili0o
Summary: What would happen if Serena/ Usagi and Seiya were given a second chance to be together, will it work? And what kind of consequences will their realationship cause? Read to find out. *I've just fixed up my first couple of chapters* ENJOY!
1. Where We Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.

Hi, this is my first fanfiction ever so comments and feedback would be nice. My story centers on Serena and Seiya but has some Yaten, Mina and Taiki, Ami with more pairings still unknown to me to come. This is just the first chapter, I really love this pairing so I will probably go on it for quite a while and the rest of the chapters will be longer but I just really wanted to get something up here… so ENJOY! Oh, and just so you know I used the english names out of habit, I hope no one minds.

* * *

Starfighter silently stared up at the night sky, just as she had those endless nights before. 'Oh my dear dumpling, how I long to again hold you in my arms', she silently prayed to the universe. She continued to allow the cosmos to consume her for only a moment more before retreating to her bed.

***

"Serena you need to wake up!" Mina was attempting to shake her friend awake to no avail. "You're gonna be late for your lunch date with Darien." That finally did the trick, though Mina wasn't sure if it was being late for Darien or missing lunch that convinced Serena to let go of whatever dream she was holding so tightly too. Lately Serena had been growing more and more distant, not only with Darien but with everyone. More often than not her friends would catch her staring up at the sky, her mind gone to a place her body longed to follow.

Serena jumped out of bed as quickly as she could, "why didn't my alarm wake me up?" Serena whined as she fell out of bed.

"Maybe it did, and somebody threw it across the room," Said Mina as she pointed to the brocken clock lying on the ground across the room.

"Oh... oops?" Was all Serena could respond to Mina's finding, she couldn't even remember ever doing it, but then again Serena was a deep sleeper.

"Just forget about it for now, you've got a date in ten minutes!" Mina shouted, Serena really had to get moving fast.

"All right, all right. I'm going," She ran into the shower and all Mina could hear was rushing water and Serena humming one of the Starlights last hits.

***

"Hey Darien, I'm so sorry. I hope that I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Don't worry about it Serena, I only just arrived myself." Darien held back the fact that 'I only just arrived' really meant 'I've been waiting for over an hour'. He figured that getting mad would only serve to push Serena farther away, and that was definitely something that he wanted to avoid at all costs. When the starlights and Princess Kinmoku had first left everything had been great, it was like falling in love all over again. He and Serena had spent as much time as possible together, and they both couldn't get enough of each other even then. Now it felt like Serena only spent time with him as an obligation, not because she wanted to. All Darien really wanted was for the two of them to get back to how they used to be, young and in love.

Darien took Serena's hand and kissed it as a romantic gesturebefore leading her into the restaurant. Then out of the corner of his eye as they were being led to their table Darien caught a glimpse of someone, or something in the corner of his eye, something moving fast, but before he could get a better look it was gone.

He glanced over at Serena looking for any signs that she had noticed anything astray but only found that her head was lost in the stars asit so often was these days. He missed having her full attention when they were together, seeing only love in her eyes, love for him. Now he found that her eyes still held love, but it was mixed with sadness and longing, longing for someone who he knew was not even of this world.

Darien silently tucked away whatever it was that he had seen and spent the rest of lunch trying to enjoy his time with his Serena, and to rekindle some of their former hapiness.

***

The next day Starfighter awoke and went about her morning duties as silently as she had since they had returned to Kinmoku. She had taken a vow of silence, only speaking when required to.

Her fellow starlights were very worried about her but knew that they could never give her what would fix what plagued her.

"I don't know if I can stand to see her like this much longer." Mused Sailor Starhealer,

"If you ask me I think that she is completely overreacting I mean seriously, it's not like she's the only one to leave something she cares about behind." Sailor Starmaker sharply retorted. She hadn't meant to say it, but as soon as she did she realized the truth of her words and how much she missed Ami. She couldn't stop herself from breaking down into tears. She had tried to fight the feelings she had for the petite blue haired girl but could no longer deny it, they were there, strong as ever, and the worst part was that now Ami would never know how she felt.

"Oh Maker, please don't you become sad too, crying won't solve anything except to cause distress. The fact is that no matter our feelings we have to stay here and protect our princess and repair the vast damage that Galaxia caused." Healer missed Mina as well but she refused to let a trivial thing like feelings get in the way of her duty, she was a starfighter and she would act like it.

Just then Princess Kakyuu walked into the room and was not at all surprised to find sadness and longing in her two Starlights eyes. "You miss Earth." There was not even a hint of a question in her voice, the princess was just stating the fact that she had known since they had first returned home. She had thought though that after being home for awhile that they would get over it, but instead they had only become worse. The worst one of course was Fighter, she refused to speak except to the princess and one word answers were all she could get. She would have to think of a solution, and soon, because she didn't know if she could handle seeing her starlights like this much longer, especially her fighter.

"No, no, why would we want to be anywhere but here." Healer responded as Maker quickly wiped away her tears and nodded her agreement but Kinmoku didn't buy a word, they're voices, and tears had said it all.

***

"My Serena, if only I could hold you forever"

"Why can't you, I am not objecting, in fact I would be very saddened if you let go"

Serena couldn't believe it; Seiya had come back for her, just as her heart had insisted he would. She rejoiced in the warmth she felt as she was twirled around in her love's arms. She wanted this magical moment to last forever.

"I love you my princess." And his words held nothing but truth, he loved this girl more than he believed possible. As he led Serena around the room he admired her grace and poise, a little surprising he silently admitted, but very beautiful all the same.

"I'm sorry." Serena whispered quietly into Seiya's chest. She hadn't wanted to ruin the moment but it needed to be said.

This brought Seiya back out from his thoughts. "For what?"

"For not telling you how I felt, you were always there for me and you made your feelings clear, I feel so stupid." Serena paused and looked up at Seiya for reassurance, and found what she was looking for she continued, "But I am ready to tell you now." She took a pause and looked up right into Seiya's loving eyes and said, "I love you."

Seiya's heart soared at those words, never before had he felt such an intense happiness. "I love you too dumpling-"

With a start Serena awoke, her alarm had gone off and so she got up and began to prepare for school, not remembering her dream.

***

"What a dream." Muttered Starfighter as she awoke, "If only it hadn't been a dream..."

* * *

So there it is, I hope you enjoyed the first installment. I hope to get the new chapter up soon, I want to know whats going too happen too. Comments and Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanx


	2. Shift

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon

Well, here it is the next chapter of starcrossed, enjoy.

* * *

"Oh Mina I feel so refreshed this morning, I don't know what it is but I hope that it continues. I didn't fall asleep once in class, and I actually new most of the answers on the history test." Serena was in a very good mood this morning, though she couldn't quite put her finger on why. aybe it was the fantastic sleep she had, or maybe it was something completely different, either way she felt ecstatic.

"You realize that it's more likely that you did well on the test because we spent five hours helping you prepare last night," responded Ami to her soaring friend. She was a little tiffed that Serena wasn't giving her any credit, but only a little bit.

"Does it really matter Ami, the point is that I did good, and either way, if you haven't noticed, I've been having a fantastic day." Serena's friends couldn't help but notice that today she radiated an undeniable joy and nothing seemed to be able to bring her happiness down.

"Do you guys wanna study at the temple tonight?" Asked Lita. She was slightly out of breath from running to catch up with her friends. "I've got some exciting news but I want to tell everyone at the same time."

"For sure, I'll bet that Rei's grandpa will cook us up something really yummy." As Serena said this her stomach growled loudly for emphasis. Serena's cheeks became the palest pink but she didn't say anything.

"Oh Serena is all you ever think about your stomach?" Asked Mina as she playfully poked at the blonde's belly.

Happily laughing the four girls walked down the street together to meet up with Rei.

***

Princess Kakyuu walked silently through the courtyard. She was attempting to gather her thoughts and prepare herself for what she was about to do. She loved her Starfighter, always had, probably always would, but could never bring herself to act on her feelings. She was scared, not of being rejected, but of Starfighter claiming that she returned the princess's feelings only to please her. Starfighter was loyal beyond all reason and the princess had no doubt that she was capable of confessing an imaginary love. That fear had only become more prominent since they had returned back home from earth.

On earth, while she was captured she knew that Starfighter had fallen in love with the moon princess while she had been playing the role of an idol in hopes of reaching her own princess. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder what would of happened between herself and Starfighter if she and the moon princess had never met, but then she cided herself because she knew as well as anybody else that fate lets everything happen for a reason and she and Starfighter were just not meant to be. It was true that she he wanted nothing more than Starfighter to return her love, but naturally and not forced. IThe situation had only grown worse now; Starfighter's loyalty would result in her losing what could be true love. Kakyuu could never ask her senshi to give up true love and so she had to be strong and do what she knew needed to be done.

The princess took a deep breath and lightly rapped on Starfighter's door. From inside she could just make out the sound of a shower running. She waited a few more minutes before knocking again on the door and this time when no one answered she decided to go inside and wait.

As the princess looked around her senshi's chambers she noticed how bare the room was. She remembered a time when this rrom had been full of colour and life, everywhere you looked there would be plants, Starfighter had always enjoyed the plants of Kinmoku.

It was just as she had turned her aze to the bedroom door that she heard the shower turn off. Just a few moments passed before a woman clothed in only a towel emerged from the room. Seeing Starfighter in only a towel caused a deep red to flood Kakyuu's cheeks, and she quickly averted her eyes.

As Starfighter emerged she was startled to find her princess sitting on the couch, it took only a moment for her to realize why the princess's cheeks were now a deep scarlet. She quickly muttered and apology before dashing back to her bedchambers.

As Starfighter rushed around trying to get dressed she found herself pondering what her princess's business was with her might be. She knew that she had been acting depressed lately and that everybody had noticed, but she had been completing all her duties without fault. The princess should find that satisfactory, and if she didn't find it to her liking she had never even once voiced a complaint, so why now? But if she wasn't here about her performance why was Kakyuu here?

There had once been a time, before the trouble with Galaxia began that the princess had visited her home just to have tea and talk, but such visits had ceased since their return. Starfighter knew it was because of her own attitude and lack of communication, but she still blamed the princess for casting off their friendship so easily, she hadn't even attempted to fight for what they had.

She quickly finished dressing, took a quick peek in the mirror, pulled her hair back into her usual poneytail, and went back to her princess to find out her reason for coming.

"Welcome princess, I apologize for the earlier… uh, situation. I hope that you can forgive me." As she brought up the incident she saw a bit of scarlet return to the princess's cheeks.

"Of course, I am the one who should be forgiven for coming into your chambers unannounced."

Starfighter immediately began shaking her head in objection. "You need not ask for forgiveness, you are welcome to enter my chambers any time you wish, my only duty is to serve you princess."

"No, you have a duty to yourself as well, a duty to let yourself be happy…" Kakyuu had to pause for a moment, she truly believed in was saying and what she was about to do would be hard but in the long run would help them both find happiness.

"No, I only have a duty to you, my own happiness matters not." As she said this she thought of Serena and that she had already given up the one thing that would truly make her happy, her only chance at love.

"Well, if you don't care about your happiness, I'm hear to tell you that I do. I know how bad you've been since we returned, everyone does, and I can't stand to see you this way, so if you want to make me happy try caring about yourself!" Princess Kakyuu could feel tears beginning to form and paused to take a breath and calm down, before one had a chance to fall. "… Starfighter, the most important thing to me other than the safety and happiness of my people is you. I care for you very deeply, in the same way that you care about the moon princess, and I wish to never see you hurting, and that is the reason why I am here."

Starfighter couldn't believe what she was hearing, the princess was admitting that she had feelings for her, how could she possibly have been so dense as not to see it. Thinking back it was quite noticeable that the princess cared for Starfighter, their private visits, shared glances in the halls, how could she not have gotten it, but then she realized it was the same way Serena hadn't gotten it. As her mind was forming all these thoughts she realized that she should say something so she managed to force out. "What is it you plan to do?"

"First I need you to answer one question, I already know the answer so I want you to be completely honest, I just need to hear you say it." Kakyuu saw Starfighter staring at her with confusion in her eyes but she only pushed forward. "Do you love me?"

Starfighter was shocked at the princess's question and after a moment calmly answered, "Of course I do, all of the Starlights love you, all of Kinmoku loves you, why do you feel the need to ask?"

"You know exactly what I mean, please answer my question properly; you will not hurt my feelings." Of course this was a lie, but she had already cried so many times over Starfighter that one more would not make a difference.

It seemed like forever had passed the two by before Starfighter finally gave an answer. "I am truly sorry, my princess, but my heart belongs to another." Starfighter couldn't believe she had denied her princess, before the thought would have never even crossed her mind, before she met Serena, that is. A strange thing love had done to her, it had even broken her devotion to her princess, for never could she pledge her love to someone other than her dumpling. "I pray that you will one day forgive me."

"You need not ask for forgiveness, I am the one who needs to thank you." At this Starfighter glanced up questioningly," I have always known the answer but I needed to hear you say it, if you never told me I would have always wondered 'what if?'." Suddenly Kakyuu's tone turned serious, "Now, on to the problem of your unhappiness here."

Starfighter was still thinking about what a wonderful friend her princess was, and decided that she wanted to do anything she could to cause her no more trouble. "Princess it's alright, I'll be fine."

"No it is not alright, I told you; I care about your happiness and you are most certainly not happy and that makes me sad, that's not what you want is it?" Starfighter couldn't help but let a smile tug at the edges of her mouth upon hearing this. They may never be lovers, but she and the princess would always care for each other. "I can see it in your face right now, you long for earth and the moon princess."

"That may be true, but even if I were to return she has that other man; Darien. She loves him, not me. And besides she fell in love with Seiya the man, not Starfighter the women." That fact had nagged at Starfighter every time she thought back to her princess, even in her own dreams she was only with her dumpling as the human man Seiya.

"If that is the form in which you found love, do you think that maybe perhaps that is the form that you are truly meant to be?" The princess's question was one that she had been thinking about for a while, and something in her mind always seemed to scream 'yes!' whenever she pondered it, it was quite an interesting possibility.

"You mean to say that maybe I am truly a man at heart? How can that be when my senshi form, the form given to me by the stars themselves, is that of a woman?"

"The ways of the universe are not for us to question Starfighter, without you as a senshi it is quite possible that Galaxia may have never been defeated, maybe you were needed in this form in order to aid the moon princess." Starfighter realized that maybe Kakyuu had a point, she and the other starlights had been very active in the fight against Galaxia.

"Alright, say that you are right, I can't return to earth, I am needed her to serve you." Even as she said this she couldn't help but hope that threre was a way for her to return to Earth without betrayong her princess.

"No, you are not; I dismiss you from my service. You are free to do what you choose now." It was at this point that Kakyuu finally couldn't hold her tears back anymore. Through blurry tears she whispered, "Please choose wisely my Starfighter." And then she stoop up and walked out the door without another word.

Starfighter was left there stunned speechless; she was no longer a starlight, and at no betrayel of her own and therefore she had nothing tying her to Kinmoku. Her life was now hers to choose, and she knew exactly the path she wished to take. She wondered out to her balconey and whispered to the heavens; "I will always be in your debt my princess." And took the first step on her new path.

***

"Okay, Lina what's your exciting news?"

"It's Andrew. So you know how he broke up with his girlfriend a couple of weeks ago?" All of her friends nodded yes. "Well yesterday when I was at the arcade he asked me if I wanted to get lunch with him!" All of her friends squealed in delight at this, everyone that is except Rei.

"Rei are you okay you."

Rei didn't respond she just stared of into the distance in a trance. Serena began to wave her hand in front of her friend's face trying to get her to respond, and finally, after a flick to her forehead she snapped out of it. "Rei?"

"I'm fine, it's just that I just felt a big shift in the balance, and I can't figure out if it was good or bad." Said Rei as she glanced up at the starlit sky as she thought to herself 'I hope its not more trouble'.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I got a little swept away by Princess Kakyuu and Starfighter but I really wanted to devlelop their characters and define their relationship. Reviews would be greatly appreciated and I hope to get the next chapter done before monday.


	3. Destined

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Here's chapter three, enjoy!

* * *

As Serena was walking home from the strange night of studying with the scouts, her mind kept wandering back to what Rei had said. 'It's just that I just felt a big shift in the balance', it worried Serena that she herself had felt nothing, even after Rei had spoken all Serena seemed capable of feeling was happy. And another thing was that Rei hadn't been sure if it was good or bad, she really hoped that it wasn't the latter of the two options.

Just then Serena caught a glimpse of something in her peripheral, but when she turned to look the street was empty. "Oh Serena, your seeing things, your letting what Rei said get to you."

"What is it Rei said?" At the sound of the voice Serena jumped but when she turned she saw that it was only Luna.

"Luna, please don't sneak up on me like that."

"Who's sneaking? I was just on my evening walk when I saw you talking to yourself; I figured I should give you someone to talk to before you lose it completely." Luna chuckled as she said this, it was just so much fun to poke fun at Serena.

***

"Oh Darien this restaurant is so beautiful, and I've heard that the food here is just fantastic," Serena gushed as they walked into the restaraunt.

Darien couldn't help but smile at Serena's comment, making Serena happy was always his priority. That's why he was going to ask her tonight, she had seemed happier and more present lately, now was probably the best time. He had already committed to her completely; other girls were non existent as far as he was concerned, the only person in the universe was his moon princess. It was impossible for him to commit himself to Serena any more than he had but he could make it official, so that everybody would know how much he cared for her. It was going to happen anyway, everyone knew they were going to get married, rule Crystal Tokyo, and have a beautiful little girl named Rini. All he was really doing was setting a date.

"I'm glad you like it Serena, I wanted tonight to be special."

"I really do love it Darien, but why is tonight so special?"

Darien couldn't help but smile at Serena's question and all he answered was, "It's a surprise."

At this Serena's eyes lit up, "A surprise Darien? Oh I just love surprises, what is it?"

The way Serena was looking up at Darien made his heart soar. So much that he almost gave up his surprise right there and then, the only thing stopping him is that the waiting would make it so much better in the end. "It's not a surprise if I tell you; you'll just have to wait until after dinner dumpling."

Serena made a cute little pout with her lips as one last attempt to get Darien to cave but all she got was a little chuckle and a shake of his head. After that Serena let the subject of the surprise drop, instead filling Darien in on her week; school, the girls, and finally she brought up Rei's strange feeling from Monday.

"So you're telling me that Rei felt some kind of a shift in the balance of the universe, what does that even mean?" If there was soe kind of danger Darien wanted to be prepared, and knowing what was going on would help him do that.

All Serena could do was shrug her shoulders; she was just as curious to know as everybody else.

That's when Darien remembered the incident the week before, when he had seen the speeding figure. Could the two be related? But then again maybe he had just been seeing things that day and it was nothing, but he couldn't seem to shake of the bad feeling that had been instilled in him since the blur had crossed his vision.

Darien was just about to tell Serena about what he had seen when the waiter arrived. "Can I clear your plates for you?"

He and Serena both nodded their consent and the waiter began to pick up their dishes. Darien began to tell Serena again but decided that this had been a sign that it was better to just keep it to himself. "Can we have the check please?"

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." And with that the waitress left the two alone.

"Wow, were done early, it's only seven. I told my parents I'd be home at ten."

"Were not done yet Serena, we still have another stop." 'And what may be one of the biggest steps in my life' Darien mentally added. "Just let me pay and we'll get going."

Serena just nodded okay and pondered where it was Darien was taking her. Was this the surprise he was talking about? Soon Darien returned and he led her out to his car.

"I can't believe you Darien! A horse drawn carriage ride through the park, that is so romantic."

"I told you, tonight is a very special night." And then he helped Serena to climb into the carriage.

"We all set back there?" Asked the driver.

Darien responded, "Yes, I believe we're ready, please take us to the place I told you of earlier."

"Yes sir." And with that the carriage began to move towards their destination.

"So this isn't the surprise you were talking about?" Asked Serena confused, she really had no clue as to what Darien was planning.

"No, my surprise is much bigger and better than this." This comment just served to confuse Serena more, what could be better than a moonlit carriage ride with your prince? As she considered possibilities she snuggled up to Darien who slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to gently kiss the top of her head.

When Serena saw that they were nearing the lake she felt the carriage began to slow down. When the carriage finally came to a complete stop Darien stepped out of the carriage and reached up to help Serena down.

Darien led her towards the little rose garden alongside the lake and she could see a rose and a little velvet box sitting on the bench in the centre of the garden. That's when it clicked in Serena's head; Darien was going to ask her to marry him.

"Oh Darien-"

"Don't say anything yet Serena, I want to do this properly." He continued to lead her along the garden path to the bench. When they reached the bench Darien picked up the rose and handed it to Serena. "For the only girl who can outshine the moon at its fullest."

Serena glanced toward the moon and saw that it was indeed full tonight; knowing that Darien had picked such a night to propose caused tears to begin to well up in her eyes. She managed a hushed "thank you" and a small smile through her tears.

Darien then grabbed the box and glanced up at his dumpling who he saw trying to fight back the tears already flowing from her blue eyes. He took a deep breath, opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond cut in the shape of a crescent moon and proposed. "Serena, princess of the moon, future queen of Crystal Tokyo, I Darien, prince of Earth, ask for your beautiful hand in holy matrimony."

Serena was so overtaken by the suddenness of it all, but she knew that she and Darien were destined to be together, and that together they would rule Crystal Tokyo and help Rini into existence. As she thought about this she knew that there was only one answer for the sake of everyone. "Yes Darien, of coarse I will marry you." Only after she said yes did Seiya cross her mind, but she banished the thought immediantly, that was something that would never happen.

Darien then took the beautiful moon ring and slid it upon his fiancé's finger. He then stood up and pulled his sweet Serena into a gentle kiss.

***

"Oh Luna, it was so romantic, I wish that you could have been there." Said Serena dreamily as she informed Luna of the events that night.

"I'm sure it was Serena, and your matrimony is destined, but don't you think that sixteen is a bit young to get married in this time?"

"I don't think so, but Darien says that if my parents object he'll wait until I turn eighteen." Serena strongly hoped that they would approve though, now that she was engaged she could think of nothing better than her wedding day.

"Well okay then, when do you plan on telling them Serena? To see if they approve or not."

"Darien has to work tomorrow, but he's going to come over on Sunday and we're going to tell them together."

After Serena had told Luna of every detail of the night that she could remember she crawled under her covers and went to sleep, but it wasn't Darien that occupied her dreams.

Deep into the night whispered words esceped her dream, "I love you… Seiya."

***

The next day Serena was walking to the Crown to meet the girls and tell them her news when she heard somebody calling her name frantically. She looked up to see Mina running towards her like a maniac, and she seemed to be a waving a piece of paper just as madly. When Mina reached Serena she had to pause a moment to catch her breath before sharing her exciting news.

"Oh Serena, you are NOT going to believe this, but its true!"

"Mina, what's true? You've got to slow down a little; you're getting ahead of yourself."

Mina let out an exasperated sigh and held out the piece of paper to Serena. "Just read for yourself."

Serena took the flyer from her friend's hands. She started reading, but couldn't figure out what Mina was so excited about, it was just a flyer for a concert. "Mina I'm sorry but I don't really get the big deal, is one of your favorite idols performing?"

"Yes, and so is one of yours." As she said this Mina couldn't help but smile a little to herself. "Just read the lineup and you'll get it."

That's when Serena saw it, the first act read; 'Announcing the debut performance of the brand new solo artist Seiya Kou, former lead singer for the Three Lights.' Serena couldn't believe what she had just read, she was completely speechless. She looked up at Mina for some kind of explanation.

"It's true Serena and the concerts tomorrow at the park. Isn't it so exciting? This means that Seiya's back, I sure hope that Yaten's with him..."

Serena stopped listening then, all she could manage was to nod as Mina kept rambling on. So many thoughts were racing around in her head; she was happy that Seiya was back, but then she remembered Darien. Had Seiya had come back for her or for another reason entirely? And if it was trouble would he want the scouts help? Why was only Seiya performing, where were Yaten and Taiki? And what if Seiya had returned for her, what were her feelings for Seiya, and did it really matter, she was engaged to Darien after all, it was destined.

All at one Serena had become so completely overwhelmed and she could feel her panic continue to build. What if this was the shift Rei had felt, does this fall into the good or bad category? Serena could feel her head spinning, and little stars began to appear in broad daylight, then suddenly all at once it became the blackest night.

***

"Come on Seiya, let's take it again from the top. You're performing in three days, and you need to be ready."

Seiya Kou just nodded for him to start the music and took it again. He would work as hard as it took to make the song perfect, it was special for his dumpling.

* * *

I hope you liked, I know that some of you may be upset about the engagement but I assure you that this story is about Seiya and Serena, I just wanted to define Serena and Darien's relationship at the moment, and how they both feel its inevitable. I also wanted to show that Darien really cares for Serena, just in a different way than Seiya, Dariens is based on the past and Seiyas is based on the present. I promise that there will be at least a little Serena Seiya action in the next chapter. Comments and feedback is appreciated.


	4. Love Song

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon

Well here it is, the next chapter and just as promised Serena and Seiya are finally reunited. Enjoy

* * *

"What I'm about to tell you is really big, but you've got to promise to not make to big a deal out of it, okay?" Serena saw all of her friends nod but wanted to make it as clear as she possibly could that she didn't want a big scene. "It's something that we all knew was coming so it shouldn't be a big surprise."

"Ok Serena," Rei was starting to get annoyed; Serena was dragging this out way too much. "Just tell us already, or I'll go all Sailor Mars up on you"

Serena nodded, took a deep breath and just spit it all out in one breath. "DarienaskedmetomarryhimandIsaidyes."

"What was that Serena? You're gonna have to slow it down and run that by me one more time." Said Mina as all her friends shook their heads in agreement.

"Ya Serena, whatever you're news is can't possibly be as big of a deal as you're making it seem." Said Lita as she tried to coax her friend into releasing her news.

Okay, I'll try this again," she took another soothing breath and repeated what she had just said only much slower. "I said that Darien asked me to marry him and… I said yes."

"Oh. My. God." Screamed Mina, "That is so exciting!"

"Definitely," agreed Lita. "So do you have a date set yet?"

"Never mind that," butted in Rei, "the more important question here is who's going to be your maid of honor?" She paused for only a moment before adding in a more threatening tone, "it's me, right?"

Serena was a little taken back by the question. "Umm, I haven't really thought about it yet." And it was true, since Mina had told her about Seiya being back the wedding had barely crossed her mind. She was beginning to wish that Darien had never asked her, because then she could maybe spend a little time with Seiya. She knew that in the end she would have to be with Darien but why couldn't she spend as much time as possible with Seiya before that time came.

Rei just crossed her arms and huffed in response, not at all sensing the turmoil going on in her friend's head.

It was then that Ami, who had been quiet while all the other girls fussed over Serena, finally spoke, "Serena, have you talked to your parents about this yet? I don't mean to bring you down but you are only sixteen."

"Don't worry Ami, I haven't done it yet but me and Darien are going to talk to them the day after tomorrow." 'That's it!' Thought Serena, if her parents said no then she wouldn't marry Darien until she turned eighteen "And Darien says that if my parents are opposed to the marriage he will wait until I turn eighteen."

Ami noticed haw Serena got happier as she said this but didn't know what to make of it, so she just let it go. "Well Serena, I am very happy for you then, we all knew it was coming, but to see it actually happening for you is amazing." 'If only I had my own happy ending' thought Ami. Mina had shown her the flyer and she couldn't seem to get Taiki off her mind since.

***

"Are you ready Seiya? You go on in five minutes." The stage manager put up his open hand to make his point clear, idols were sometimes a little slow.

Seiya just ignored the silent jab at his intelligence and just focused on preparing for his performance. 'I really hope Serena is here, I'm doing this all for her after all, maybe I should have phoned her and told her about the concert myself. I know that I had my assistant personally give Mina the flyer but what if she didn't tell Serena?' Seiya stopped himself before he worked himself up into a fit, instead he ran over his speech one last time trusting that everything would work itself out.

As Seiya stepped onto the stage a thunderous applause broke out." Thank you, thank you." Seiya called out as he scanned the crowd for Serena. He almost didn't see her but then a little to the left about seven rows back he spotted blond hair put up in a style that he had only ever seen on his dumpling.

After a few more moments the noise finally quieted and Seiya cleared his throat.

"Before I begin I would like to say how happy I am to be back here singing again. The people of Tokyo are such a great crowd!" At this the crowd broke out once again in loud cheers and applause, Seiya had to once again wait for them to quiet.

"Now, the song I have prepared to sing for you today, my new single "Moonlit Night", is very dear to my heart because I wrote it with a very special girl in mind." As he said this he let himself turn his gaze to Serena for only a moment before continuing. "I hope you enjoy it."

_Passing through time and space_

_Searching for that beautiful face_

_That haunts my dreams_

_That steals my days_

_That I know should be mine_

_You are the moon that lights the night _

_And I am your shining star_

_Through the night_

_My love stays so strong_

_I see you pass me by_

_Your prince by your side_

_Hand in hand _

_You break my heart_

_Oh why can't you see…_

_You are the moon that lights the night _

_And I am your shining star _

_Through the night_

_My love stays so strong_

_Oh whys can't you see_

_That you are the one for me_

_My love will never die_

_I'll hold you close_

_And never let go_

_My princess you'll always stay_

_Oh_

_You are the moon that lights my night_

_And I am your shining star_

_Through the night_

_My love stays so strong_

_By day_

_You hide away from me_

_But in the night_

_We let ourselves be free_

As Seiya sang the last verse he looked right at Serena and sang for only her. 'I want us to always be free from destiny', thought Seiya as he finished.

Serena met Seiya's gaze, but there was little happiness in her eyes; only sadness and regret. Seiya couldn't understand how he had made her so sad, what had he done wrong? His song expressed only his love and longing for the petite moon princess.

***

"Come on Serena!" Rei screamed over her shoulder, she was starting to get frustrated.

Serena was lost in her own thoughts and her friends' attempts to get her attention were unsuccessful. That song had been amazing, but that was only half the story. The lyrics were what she was hung up on, especially the whole moon bit. And if she wasn't clear about the song being about her, those few moments when Seiya had held her gaze had made it crystal clear. His eyes had held such intense longing that it had made Serena want to run up there and comfort him right that second, but she knew she couldn't and that had made her want to comfort herself. Seeing him had brought all of her old feelings flooding back, but none of that mattered because she was engaged to Darien, her prince. Serena allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek.

"SERENA!" This time everybody was yelling for Serena to come.

"Huh?" Serena finally became present and hurried to catch up with her friends. "Sorry, I'm coming."

"Finally," Rei huffed.

"Oh give her a break Rei, a cute boy just sang a song that was obviously for her, you'd be a little preoccupied to" Said Lita as she came to Serena's defence, Mina shook her head in agreement.

"Ya but she's engaged, unless you've forgotten."

"Can we all just drop it," Ami pleaded.

"Hey, where are we going anyways?" Serena questioned as she noticed they were walking towards the backstage area.

"To see Seiya of course," Said Mina matter of factly, "Where else would we be going?"

Serena could feel herself go pale and she began to feel dizzy just as she had the day before. Ami was the first one to notice Serena slowing down and she rushed to catch her friend before she fell.

"Deep breaths Serena, you're panicking."

Serena did as Ami said and began to take deep soothing breaths and soon the spots began to clear and colour could be seen returning to her face. "Thanks Ami."

"No problem, but if you don't want to go see Seiya you don't have to."

Mina then blurted, "What? Why wouldn't she want to see Seiya? What am I missing?" Ami had realized that Serena's panic was caused by the thought of seeing Seiya and being engaged to Darien, it was a lot for one girl to handle.

"I know," Said Lina as she came to her own reason for Serena's panic, "She doesn't want to be the one to tell Seiya that she's engaged to Darien. Don't worry; I'll break the news for you."

It was then that Serena finally joined the conversation, "No!" She yelled. "I mean, thanks for the thought Lina but I'll do it myself… when the time is right."

Her friends all exchanged concerned looks but said nothing; Serena would do the right thing, she alwasy did.

***

"Great job today Seiya, but remember today was just the beginning. You know as well as I do that the next few weeks are going to be non stop publicity, we've got to let everyone know your back and better then ever." Seiya's manager finished his pep talk and left Seiya to unwind himself after his performance.

As soon as his manager left Seiya deflated in his chair, 'why was Serena so upset, I thought that she'd at least be a little bit happy to see me.' He had worked so hard to write that song, poured out his heart and soul, only to see her look at him with sadness in her eyes. And that wasn't eve the worst part, the worst part was that he had given up his life and duty as a starfighter on Kinmoku to be with her, only to be rejected. Maybe if he had stayed on Kinmoku he could have made things work with the princess, they were already great friends, how hard could it to be to become more?

Seiya let out a sigh, who was he kidding? He knew better than anyone that love couldn't be controlled, and anyways he could never give his heart to anyone but Serena.

'Knock, knock.'

"Who is it?" Asked Seiya, though he could really care less.

"It's your favourite person in the whole wide world," the girl speaking giggled as she said this. Seiya knew though that the person speaking couldn't possibly be his favourite person in the world, but the voice did sound familiar, and then it clicked.

"Come in Mina, the door's open." Mina may not actually be his favourite person but he did enjoy her company, she was just so happy all the time.

As the door opened Seiya saw that it wasn't just Mina but all of the inner scouts, the his dumpling entering last.

Serena slipped in quietly behind Rei, she was hoping that the other girls would pull Seiya's attention away from her but from the moment she walked in she anyone could see that she had become his focus.

Seiya was surprised to see Serena walk into his trailer but he recovered quickly, "Hi everyone, I'm glad to see you all again."

"Seiya, that song you sang was beautiful, it had such depth and emotion it was just fantastic," said Lita.

"Ya, it was really great," Rei added.

Seiya could see the blood rushing to Serena's cheeks as she listened to her friends praise Seiya's music. 'So she knows it's for her, I'm glad because now she knows exactly where I stand.'

"Dumpling," the affectionate name made Serena's eyes widen and her cheeks produce a deep scarlet, "your being awfully quiet back there. What did you think of my performance?"

Serena was taken back by Seiya's question, what did she think? It was a beautiful song but she knew that's not what Seiya wanted to know, he wanted to know what she thought about the message the song carried, the mesaage special for her. Serena decided it was safest to play dumb, "It was nice, I especially liked the melody for the chorus." Serena could see Seiya studying her trying to find some hidden meaning in her words, and after a few moments she finally looked up to meet his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad; I wrote it for a very special girl." Serena's smile had made Seiya feel like jumping to the moon, it was what he had been waiting for since returning to Earth. That one little smile showed that she still cared and was happy to see him, he now had the strength and determination to fight for her heart, he would find a way to fight off the sadness he had seen in her beautiful blue eyes.

"So Seiya, what brings you back to Earth anyway?" Asked Rei, Seiya was a little annoyed that she had ruined his and Serena's stolen moment but he knew that this question would come.

"Do I need a reason? What if I just missed you all?" He knew this answer wouldn't be enough for the inner senshi but he thought that he'd at least give it a try.

"Nice try, but we all know that being senshi means that we can't just visit other planets because we miss someone." Ami was the one speaking and she strongly believed in what she was saying, she missed Taiki, but she couldn't just shun her duties yo go be with him. "Don't you have a duty to your princess? Or is she the real reason you're here, because if you're here on official sailor business it would be helpful if you let us in on what's going on."

Seiya didn't want to worry them for no reason, but he didn't want to outright tell them that he was here for Serena, but he definitely did not want them to think that he had abandoned his princess. He decided to just twist the truth a little, "The princess told me to come to Earth, but not because there's any trouble. She, uh, sent me here as a… diplomat, to improve our relationships." He knew that that wasn't exactly true but it was close enough.

"There, are you two happy now? There's no danger, so can we please just have a nice normal conversation now?" Mina was just dying to hit Seiya up for information on Yaten, she was quite disappointed to not find him here with Seiya.

"Ya, sure, I'm satisfied." Rei said as she casually lounged on a corner sofa.

"Okay then. So, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki didn't come with you?" Asked Mina, she was really hoping that Seiya was going to tell her that they were just back at their apartment but she really doubted it.

"No, only I was sent on this, uh, trip." Seiya saw Mina's perky demeanor fall flat as the words came out of his mouth, and over by Serena he heard Ami let out a sigh. 'I forgot about how much those too cared about Taiki and Yaten, and how those feelings were reciprocated', all Seiya had thought about were his own feelings for Serena, he felt a little ashamed.

Seiya was startled out of his thoughts at the sound of Serena's voice, "Hey, do you guys wanna go get a bite to eat?"

Seiya couldn't help but chuckle at this, "Oh Serena, I see you and your stomach haven't changed a bit."

'If only you know how much I've changed,' thought Serena but all she said was, "Yup, I'm just as you left me."

* * *

Well thats the end of that chapter, I hope you liked it, I know the Serena Seiya interaction was a little lacking but they''l get some alone time next time. Im also planning on bringing Yaten and Taiki back into the story and introducing the sailor conflict in the next couple of chapters. Thats about it, I hope your enjoying it so far and thanx to those of you who commented, it means alot to me to know that you enjoy it!


	5. interference

Disclaimer: I don not own Sailor moon

I would just like to thank those of you who camment, it really makes my day. Now heres chapter 5, enjoy!

* * *

"So Serena, why were you being so quiet today? The Serena I knew would have yapped my ear completely off by now."

What Seiya didn't know is that she wasn't the same girl he had known anymore. The Serena he had known hadn't recognized that she loved him, and the thought of marriage had barely crossed her mind, just a dream in the distance, not a reality that she had to face now. The Serena Seiya had known had been innocent.

"I guess that you returning has just left me speechless," Serena, despite her inner conflict, had decided that she wanted the rest of today to be just Serena and Seiya, how they used to be before Seiya left to return to Kinmoku. She thought that if she could have one perfect day with Seiya then maybe she could make it without him for the rest of eternity and fulfill her destiny, but then again she had never been good at thinking things through.

Seiya and Serena were walking the park, it was nice and sunny, perfect weather for what Serena hoped to be a perfect evening.

"I am glad you came back Seiya, I missed you." It was, true, she had really missed him, when she saw him up on the stage her heart had swelled up with happiness, a kind of happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Seiya blushed at Serena's comment, although he was a little surprised that she was actually talking openly to him, "I missed you to Serena, I missed you a lot."

Serena giggled a little, "I know, you told me in your song, and it was a very nice song."

"Who ever said the song was about you? I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything about a clumsy dumpling." Seiya tried to keep a straight face but burst into laughter when he saw Serena's.

"I didn't realize you knew more than one moon princess, I thought I was the only one. Oh well guess I was wrong." Serena turned around to leave but felt a man's hand fall on her shoulder, stopping her, just as she had hoped it would.

Serena felt herself being turned around, she was now only inches from Seiya's chest. She looked up to see Seiya looking down at her, an intense fire in his eyes, he leaned forward so that his face was where his chest had been only moments before. "It was about you, you are the only moon princess I've ever known, and the only moon princess I'll ever love… I love you Serena"

Serena's breath caught, only in her dreams had Seiya ever told her those words. She had always known how he felt but never had he made them as crystal clear as he had now. She knew she had to say something back, she wanted to tell him how she felt the same way, but knew that if she did she might not be able to let go.

'Screw it', thought Serena, she only had this one evening, she should make it as wonderful as she could. "I love you too Seiya."

Seiya felt as if pure joy was pumping through his veins, everything he had done had been worth it, to just hear those five words come from his beautiful Serena's mouth. As he held her gaze he felt as if he was being pulled towards her lips by some unseen gravitational force. Before he realized what he was doing he could feel the rosy pink of her lips on his. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, a kiss truly expressing his love for Serena, but all too soon it was over.

"Hey! Get off of her!" Seiya quickly pulled away, being startled out of hiss blissful trance. He looked behind him to see the source of the angry voice and released an audible sigh when he saw Amara running towards them at full speed. 'Of course, Amara has always got to stop me from being within a hundred meter radius of Serena.'

Serena looked up to see the same sight as Seiya, 'What is Amara doing here?"

"What seems to be the problem officer? From the way you ran across the park it must be a real emergency." After the initial shark wore off Seiya had become really pissed off.

"Ya, it is an emergency, I had to stop a leech from sucking my princess's face off." Amara had intended this to be pure business but she couldn't help but take a jab at Seiya.

"Please don't Amara, I thought that you two had settled your differences." Serena couldn't believe Amara's timing, it couldn't have possibly been worse, she and Seiya had only just been reunited, only now had expressed their love to each other.

Seiya agreed with Serena one hundred percent, he had thought that in the battle against Galaxia he had finally proved himself to Uranus, and that all the bad blood between them had been cleansed. What had he ever done to deserve to have her hate him so much?

"We did settle our differences, I no longer have any personal problem with him, but just because we're on friendly terms doesn't mean that I can stand by and let him ruin your future."

"What are you talking about? We both know that I would never do anything to harm Serena." Seiya was beginning to get angry, he could handle Amara's petty insults but to say that he was causing Serena harm was leaping right over the line.

Amara looked over to Serena and saw her staring back with such an intense pleading in her eyes that she almost turned and left right there without another word just to please her princess. But then she reminded herself that she was doing what was right for the princess, and for everyone, whether Serena knew it or not.

"I beg to differ Seiya, only moments ago I witnessed you kiss the princess."

"What does that have to do with harming Serena?" Seiya was now completely convinced that Amara's soul purpose was to keep him from happiness.

Serena suddenly realized why Amara was here. Somehow she knew about the engagement and was going to tell Seiya.

"It has everything to do with it! Serena is supposed to marry Darien and rule over crystal Tokyo, she can't do that if she's too busy sucking face with you!" Amara couldn't believe how dense Seiya was; he was jeopardizing all of their futures without even realizing it.

Seiya could see that she was right, he had always known that he couldn't take Serena away from her future, she was vital to the future of the whole universe. He knew he would have to let her go, but why couldn't he have his dumpling until it was time. "But they're not going to get married for at least two years, and they're not even engaged yet." Seiya glanced over at Serena to back him up but only found a girl who wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but you're wrong on at least one of your points; they're engaged, and the marriage could happen a lot sooner than you think."

Seiya wanted to ask Serena if it was true but when he looked at her, her silence said it all, and that broke his heart. How could Serena not have told him, being engaged is something you tell someone; instead she chose to just lead him on, to say she loved him when her love was already promised to another. He should have known though that he couldn't win, her future was already chosen and he wasn't apart of it.

"Come on Serena, I'll take you home." Amara put her arm around Serena and tried to lead her away but Serena wouldn't budge.

Serena finally looked up at Seiya and he could see that tears were now streaming from her eyes. "I am so sorry, I thought that you were gone forever, and he is my destiny. I just want you to know that I had never meant to hurt you, I really do love you."

Seiya could see the sadness in her eyes but he could also fell the sting of deception in his heart, "I think you had better go with Amara, go with Amara and see your fiancé. Don't worry, I wont tell anybody about tonight, your secrets safe?"

Serena finally led herself be led away by Amara, crying all the way back to her car.

"Don't cry Serena, you knew that you and that boy could never be together, you're destiny is Darien." Amara hated to see her like this but strongly believed she had done the right thing.

Serena responded with only stronger sobs.

"She's not very happy about you interfering in her personal life, is she?" Asked Michelle as Amara and Serena got into the car.

"Not right now she isn't, but I think she understands it was necessary." Amara said this but the longer Serena cried the more she wondered if everything would have been fine if she had just let the two be.

"I feel so sad for her sometimes, she's so young yet her whole life has already been planned out for her. She doesn't get to choose her own path."

"None of us do Michelle, the protection of the princess, the earth, and the whole galaxy is our destiny. Anything else we choose means nothing compared to that, we all know that."

"But why couldn't you have let her have one night? One night means nothing compared to eternity, but that one night meant the world to her."

"It did, I knew that I couldn't keep him forever, I just wanted one night, and then I would have let him go." Serena had finally stopped crying, Michelle's words were exactly what she had wanted to say."

This caught Amara off guard; she hadn't realized that Serena could have thought so rationally. She had thought that Serena was going to give everything up for Seiya but all she really wanted was to have just one night for herself. "I'm sorry, I thought that I was doing what was right, for you, and the future."

"I know you were, but you should know that I'm more responsible than that, Seiya is what I want, but Darien is who'll help me to bring peace to the world."

Michelle and Amara were both unbelievably proud of Serena in that moment, she was willing to give up her own happiness so that everybody else could live in peace.

Serena finally decided to ask the question that she was dying to know, "Amara, how did you know that Darien and I were engaged?"

"He told me," When Amara saw the big question mark on Serena's face she elaborated, "Me and Michelle ran into him yesterday and he told us, he was really happy about it."

Serena felt a little ashamed at hearing how happy Darien was considering she had just proclaimed her love to another. "Okay, makes sense I guess, but how did you know I was with Seiya?"

"Well, we sensed that something had entered our solar system about one week ago so we investigated. We soon discovered that it was only Seiya, but we were still a little concerned about why he was here, we didn't know if something was wrong or not so we decided to keep a tab on him." Explained Amara.

Then Michelle added, "I was the one who was watching when you two went off by yourselves, I was going to let you be but Amara here happened to call me for an update, so I told her. You wouldn't believe how fast she got here." Michelle giggled a little at her own comment.

"I go as fast as necessary," Was all Amara said, and shrugged.

"Well you guys don't have to worry; he was only here as a diplomat, to improve relations I think he said."

Amara burst out laughing after Serena said that, "I bet he was here to improve relation." But she stopped as soon as Michelle shot her a death glare.

As Serena spoke again her voice took a more saddened tone, "And I don't think your going to have to worry about me and Seiya anymore, I don't even think he'll ever talk to me again after what just happened." Serena knew that she had hurt Seiya bad, probably even broke his heart."

"Don't beat yourself up kitten; he knew that you belonged to someone else. He entered this situation knowing exactly what the outcome would be."

"It's true," agreed Michelle, "How about we take you home now, kay?"

Serena nodded her consent, all she wanted now was to curl up in her bed and return to Seiya.

***

"Tough break, I saw what just happened."

"Huh? Oh yeah, that was all my fault, I knew that she wasn't mine." Seiya had no idea who this man was but it felt nice to talk to somebody completely objective.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, you look like a good guy to me." The man patted Seiya on the back before asking, "Why don't I take you to get a drink, you can tell me all about what happened."

Seiya nodded and followed the man out of the park.

"By the way, I'm Vega."

"I'm Seiya, nice to meet you."

***

"He's made contact." Said a man

"Good, it's only a matter of time now. How's the progress on the other one?"

"We've tried to gain contact twice, but both times were noticed prematurely."

"Well, keep working at it; we need all of the warriors we can get."

* * *

Hope you liked it, comments appreciated! I hope to get the next chapter up within a week.


	6. Familiar

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Sorry it took me longer than usual, I got a little sidetracked but here it is:

* * *

It was midnight, ever since the night Starfighter left Princess Kakyuu could always be found on her balcony staring out into the cosmos at this time. Nobody knew where Starfighter had gone, or why. There were many rumors being passed around but there were only four people who knew the truth.

She hadn't wanted to tell Starmaker and Starhealer but they knew enough to piece together the puzzle, and they were as good as any siblings to Starfighter, they had a right to know. When she confirmed their suspicions all they had done was nod, but she could see the hurt in their eyes, they too wanted to return to those who had stolen their hearts.

Since then she had been thinking day and night for a way to let her other two starlights follow their hearts. She would have already released them if it was only her welfare at stake, but they were needed to protect the rest of Kinmoku. What she needed was gaurdiens to replace them, but where such beings could possibly come from she didn't know.

The only other way that she could allow them to return, and she tried not to let her mind ponder this option to long, was if something was to go wrong on earth. If there were to be some kind of emergency on earth she and her starlights would owe it to Sailor Moon and her companions to aid them. It would be perfect actually, especially since she had told the council that Starfighter had been sent on a good will mission, to improve relations with their new friends on earth, if there was trouble it would be expected that they help.

The princess quickly brought her thoughts to a stop; she didn't at all like the direction that they had been heading in. Never would she wish harm upon the universe's savior, to wish harm upon her would be to wish harm on every being.

To help clear her head she decided to go take a walk in the courtyard. The courtyard had always brought a feeling of complete calm over her, no matter how wound up she had been when she entered. Most of the flowers would be asleep, but she could enjoy the midnight Razzles, a beautiful aqua stained flower with exactly twelve delicate petals. The flowers were the only flowers in the courtyard that bloomed in the night; somehow they thrived on darkness, she hoped that she would be the only one of her kind out tonight as well.

That however was not the case, as she entered the garden she could here the hushed whispers of two women arguing.

"She doesn't care about us, she only cares for Starfighter, to her we're just soldiers."

"You know that's not true, Kinmoku needs protectors and we are all they have, she shouldn't have even let Starfighter go. Anyways, we both know that she'll be back before you know it. Serena already chose that other guy over Seiya once, what's so different this time."

Princess Kakyuu didn't here the rest of the conversation she was too busy running back to her chambers. In doing what she thought was best she had lost the confidence of her Starlight. She tried to fight back the water damming up behind her eyes but couldn't stop a lone tear from falling.

***

"We should have just let her be Amara, she would have done the right thing," Michelle had felt awful after the situation with Serena. Guilt had welled up in her so much that it felt like a thousand pound boulder had formed in the pit of her stomach.

"We know that now, at the time we had known no such thing. I did what I did to protect the future," Amara spoke without emotion. Inside her guilt had festered just as much as Michelle's, if not more. Serena had grown into a remarkable leader; she had fought chaos and won. Amara had no reason to doubt her, but if she was being honest with herself she missed being needed.

"What future?" Both Michelle and Amara jumped, they hadn't noticed Trista come in. They both exchanged confused glances; neither of them liked the tone in Trista's voice.

"What are you talking about Trista, you should know better than anyone the future that's meant to happen, you've seen it," Amara's voice was shaking.

Trista calmly turned to face her two fellow outer Senshi, "I'm talking about the fact that as of today I can no longer see the future. When I try to see it, all I can see is a vague, indistinct view, and when I try to reenter the time of crystal Tokyo, its as if there is a barrier stopping me. I can't be sure why this is happening, but the future is subjective to the events and choices of the past and present, knowing this I have come to the conclusion that today, somebody somewhere has done something that they hadn't before."

Many minutes passed before anyone spoke. Michelle hadn't wanted to say anything, and she didn't have to. Both she and Amara knew of a threat to the future that they had thought they had just put an end to. Amara didn't even try to disguise the anger that seethed from her words, "Seiya, she's going to choose Seiya isn't she."

"He's that Starlight boy right?" Trista's voice remained calm and thoughtful. She paused for confirmation and continued when Michelle gave her a small nod. "He's troubled me for a while, he always seemed so familiar but I just can't seem to figure out where I would know him from. It could be from before the Silver Millenium, my memories from before then are completely suppressed, I can't remember them at all, and I have been directly forbidden by Neo Queen Serenity from traveling back to that time…"

"What are you talking about? I thought that we were born in the Silver Millennium, why would you have memories of before then?" It hadn't even crossed Michelle's mind that they had existed even before the Silver Millennium, such a time had never been discussed.

Trista shook her head, "All Senshi are born with their planets, or celestial bodies as in Sailor Moon's case. The Silver Millennium was only a small part of our history, we lived long before then."

"So then, you think that maybe you knew Seiya in that time before the Silver Millennium," Amara paused a moment to gather her thoughts, "I think that we need to know how you knew him and who he was, "Amara looked up and made direct eye contact with Trista, "We need to go through the time gate."

"I told you, I have been forbidden-"

Amara cut Trista off, "Ya, you've been forbidden by Neo Queen Serenity, the queen from our future, a future that no longer exists."

"But what about Hotaru, she's visiting her father for the weekend, but she'll be back tomorrow," questioned Michelle.

Amara barely missed a beat, "We can just leave a note, she's fifteen now and should be able to take care of herself."

"Can't we just wait for her?" Michelle didn't understand the sudden haste.

"No, this is too important, we leave tonight," Amara had a rock solid determination.

Trista was silent in the corner while the other two spoke, silent as she gazed out the window and into the sky. She silently prayed to the stars, 'I hope you can forgive me my queen for going against your wishes, but if we don't do this I may never have the chance to ask your forgiveness in person."

***

"Why won't you look at me?"

Serena lifted her head up so that she was looking towards Darien's eyes, towards but not into. "I am looking at you."

"Cut it out Serena, we both know that you're not really looking at me." Darien was beginning to get frustrated, and with his frustration anger began to seep into his voice. He knew that anger would get him nothing but tears so he forced his voice to soften. "What I really want to know is why."

Serena wanted to tell him, she really did, but telling him would only break his heart. She felt stupid because all of this could have been avoided if she hadn't been so weak, if she had met his eyes maybe everything could have been okay. No, that wouldn't have helped and she knew it, one glance and she would betray everything, one glance and he would see her betrayal.

She hadn't ever wanted to hurt Darien, she loved him, maybe not in the way she loved Seiya but love all the same. Spending the evening with Seiya was meant to help her and Darien out in the long run, it was supposed to help get Seiya out of her head.

"Serena, whatever it is you can tell me. We are a team, we get through things together," All he wanted was for her to talk to him, if she couldn't talk to him what kind of relationship did they have.

"If I tell you, you have to promise to not get mad," Serena forced herself to look at Darien.

Darien couldn't believe the sadness he saw behind Serena's eyes, whatever was wrong was eating her up inside. He wanted to do whatever he could to make it go away, "I promise, just please tell me."

Before she realized it Serena found herself telling Darien everything, it was like someone else was talking for her, "I was with Seiya last night. The girls and I had gone to see his concert and then we met up with him after words. We ate a late lunch but then me and Seiya went to the park alone, Amara arrived right away though and took me home."

Darien could see the relief wash over Serena, but she was still a little tense, she hadn't told him everything. This saddened him, but he didn't want to push her father than she was willing to go, she was here with him now and that's all that mattered, "Thank you for telling me Serena, but you needn't be so hung up on something like that. You have a right to spend time with your friends. Seiya was a good friend; I know that, he was there for you when I wasn't. If you want to spend time with him that's your prerogative, I won't stop you." What he really wanted was for Serena to not be anywhere near that boy but he had helped her throughout the battle with Galaxia when he himself could not be there for her. Anyways, if he told her not to see him she would be unhappy and all he wanted was to see her happy.

Serena glanced out of the window, "I don't think we'll be spending any more time together, I don't think that he'll even want to see me again…" She wanted to tell Darien the rest, she wanted him to hold her as she cried. She didn't though; it would be cruel to bask in his love and warmth while she cried tears for another man.

Darien could see that Serena didn't want to talk anymore so he just let them sit in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

***

"So, you're a Seiya Kou, the idol," Vega enjoyed playing this game, Seiya would tell him about himself and he would pretend that he didn't know.

Seiya nodded, "Yeah, but I think that I'm going to give it up, give everything up and go back to where I came from." He was only here for Serena after all, and she was committed to somebody else. It would be best if he just went home and tried to forget that any of this had ever happened.

This statement took Vega by surprise, why would this boy want to give up being an idol to go back into oblivion. There had been no records of Seiya before he had become and idol so either he was a complete nobody, or something much more interesting, "Well wherever you came from must be pretty special if you're willing to give up everything for it," He had completely switched tactics now, his goal now was to gain intelligence as well as trust. Maybe if he could find out about who Seiya had been before he could find out where the other two were now.

"It is special, the most beautiful place in the universe, with the most beautiful blossoms. It's not that it isn't beautiful here though, it is, but I don't have any support here. The people that care about me are at my home, I thought that I had somebody who cared here but it was made clear tonight that they found someone else," Seiya was careful to not mention planets, or anything else that would place him on a different planet. He wanted to trust this man Vega but there was something a little off about his energy.

'Interesting, he never mentions any names, I'm sure now that he's harboring a secret.' Vega couldn't believe his luck, he hadn't been able to do a good interrogation in a long time, and he was getting rusty, "That girl right, the one with the dumplings on her head."

"Hmm?" Seiya glanced up, a little startled by the man's question at first, "Oh ya, Serena, yeah that was her."

Vega thought back to the strange energy she had felt emminating from the girl, and her masculine companion. It had seemed familiar but he couldn't seem to remember where he had felt it before, "She made an unwise choice, I can't imagine any man that outshines Seiya Kou the idol."

"It's not that he outshines me, it's just that he beat me, I was a lifetime too late," Seiya knew that this whole life that the moon princess and her court were all leading had been determined long before he had ever met them, it had all been decided in the Silver Millenium."

"Well it's her loss," 'and my gain', that girl whoever she was had given him this wonderful opportunity, Seiya had been vulnerable and he was taking full advantage. "it's getting late, and anyone can see that you're drunk so why don't you stay with me tonight? We can get to know each other better."

Seiya paused a moment before answering his newfound friend, "Sure, why not, I have nothing but an empty apartment waiting for me."

"Great," Vega now had all night to bond and learn the whereabouts of the other two warriors."

* * *

I know that this was a little lacking in excitement but it sets that stage for a lot in the next chapter!

And thanks for your comments guys, I really enjoy reading them!


End file.
